


The Problem of Being a Clean Freak

by akaashixbokuto101



Series: The Problems of Having/Finding Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, a lot of background relationships - Freeform, like super small angst, you can't even feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Being a clean freak was not necessarily a bad thing.It's a bad thing however if your soulmate indicator is the one where the words written on your skin appears on your soulmates.It's a bad thing when you make your soulmate think that you don't exist.But it's not Sakusa's fault. He did not even know too.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Problems of Having/Finding Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147154
Comments: 16
Kudos: 287
Collections: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU Fave - akaashixbokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	1. The Day that Started It

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some fanfiction authors portray Sakusa as a germaphobe, and that’s fine. Artist’s license and all. But I just want to take note that in this story, Sakusa is not a germaphobe. He’s only a clean freak. He just likes being clean, it’s his choice. It’s actually also canon that Sakusa is not a germaphobe, Furudate said so.

Sakusa begins the day that would change his life forever in the locker room of the MSBY gym. Today was only a half training day. Half of the day is dedicated to an autograph signing set up by the PR team of MSBY. He has always dreaded these types of days. He would rather be drenched in his own sweat diving for volleyballs in the court the whole day than actually interact with people. However, looking at the rest of the team, especially Hinata, Bokuto, and especially Atsumu, it seems that his sentiments are not shared. 

Another thing that he hates about this day is that the PR team did not allow him to wear his face mask to the autograph signing. He gave a long suffering sigh, imagining all the dust and unmentionables that he would have to inhale. Atsumu heard him and turned to him. Sakusa gave out another sigh.

“You keep sighing Omi-kun, do ya really hate autograph signing that much?” Atsumu teases. Sakusa does not even give an effort to reply and just decides to give him a deadpan stare. 

Meian peeks at the locker room, “C’mon guys, it's about to start!” 

…

Sakusa peeks at the clock. Halfway through. He only has to do this for another hour and thirty minutes. The PR personnel present at their autograph signing just announced that after the current people on their table, there would be a short 5 minute break. 

He hears a commotion in Atsumu’s table. He looks over to his left and sees Atsumu has stood up trying to placate a bowed down fan trying to apologize to him. Atsumu’s eyes flickered towards Sakusa for a moment and widened and then went back to talking to the bowed down fan. Sakusa let his heart skip a beat for just a second, but did not let it show outwardly. He turned towards the fan on his table and ignored the commotion. 

“Uh, Sakusa-san,” the fan calls his attention. 

Sakusa looks up, “Yes?”

The fan points at his right cheek, “There’s a marker smudge on your cheek”

“Oh, thank you for pointing it out,” Sakusa stands up as soon as the fan leaves his table and signals at the personnel that he was going to head to the bathroom. 

He looks up at the mirror and tries to remove it using his fingers, but the stain didn’t even smudge. 

He takes out the wet wipes that he keeps in his pocket at all times to try to remove the marker smudge from his cheek. That’s how he was found by Atsumu in the bathroom. 

“Oh hey! I didn’t know you would be here,” Atsumu greets as soon as he sees Sakusa near the sinks. 

“Stop following me Miya.” Sakusa just says without even sparing him a glance. “What caused the commotion earlier?”

“Oh?” Sakusa hears the faucet being turned on and Atsumu splashing his face, “The girl tripped on the way to the table and she was holding an open marker and so she accidentally marked my cheek with it.” Sakusa didn’t reply, too focused on trying to remove the stubborn mark on his cheek. “Hey, Omi-kun, can I have some of that wet wipes?”

Sakusa looked at him with his right hand still trying to remove the stain on his cheek. “Just get one.” His left hand offered the wipes to Atsumu. 

“Jeez, Omi-kun so stingy.” Atsumu just grabbed one and started working on his own cheek. Sakusa looks at the mirror, trying to see if his efforts paid off even just a little. Sakusa just groaned to himself when he saw that it didn’t. He was about to get a new wet wipe, when he saw that the stain faded just a little bit on its own. “Yes, it’s finally working.” Sakusa hears from his left. 

He turned and finally saw the mark on Atsumu’s cheek. It’s the exact same shape and it was placed in the exact same place as Sakusa’s was. He watched in horror as Atsumu swiped his own cheek once again and saw that the mark on his own cheek was fading even more. Sakusa was just there, staring at the mirror at his own reflection with his jaw slightly dropped until Atsumu was finished cleaning his face, which coincidentally was also cleaning Sakusa’s face, technically. 

Atsumu finally noticed Sakusa just staring at himself in the mirror with a very unreadable expression on his face. “Omi-kun?” Sakusa turns to stare at Atsumu, but continues to keep his expression and being quiet. “Are, are ya okay?” Atsumu was very unsure what to say and do. 

Sakusa snapped out of it, and schooled his expression to his default blank one. “I’m fine Miya. Let’s go back out there before they start looking for us.” Sakusa proceeds to walk out of the bathroom leaving a very confused Atsumu behind. 

Sakusa was panicking. He was panicking hard. He did not know what to do. He did not know who to talk to. 

His teammates would all be useless. Meian was married to his soulmate so his advice would most likely be to ‘talk to him’. The usual useless advice. 

Inunaki and Thomas are both equally useless. Everyone was betting that they were soulmates and was just waiting for the both of them to realize so. 

Bokuto and Hinata would be equally useless as Meian, having found their soulmates in highschool, and if he told either one of them, he runs the risk that they would open their big mouth and blab it to everyone, or worst of all to Atsumu. 

The rest of the autograph signing finishes with Sakusa being in auto-pilot mode. He eats his lunch in one corner quietly while ignoring everyone else. 

On the other side of the break room, Atsumu speaks, “Is Omi-kun acting more closed off than usual?” 

Hinata looks up from his lunch and looks at Sakusa on the corner, “Well, Sakusa-san has always been quiet, but, yeah, today he has been more quiet than usual. He usually actually sits with us for lunch even though he doesn’t say anything.” 

“Maybe he’s just going through something. Let’s see if he continues to act that way tomorrow.” Bokuto says with a mouthful of his lunch.

Atsumu scrunches his face and finally realizes why Sunarin was always annoyed when he did that. Before he can complain, Hinata says in a loud voice, “You’re so smart Bokuto-san!” 

Which Bokuto responds with, “Of course I am, my disciple!” 

Atsumu sneaks another look at Sakusa, wondering if he should go over there and ask if he was okay, but knowing Sakusa he would probably just be more annoyed. 

…

Sakusa was not okay. 

He just wanted this day to be over. 

Coach Foster turned out to be a life saver during these times, announcing that since they were probably tired from the activity this morning, he would end the formal training earlier. It would be up to the individuals if they wanted to stay longer. 

Usually Sakusa does not say no to extra training, but today he just wanted to hole up in his apartment and contemplate his life. He leaves the gym after a bath without saying goodbye to anyone and arrives at the dormitory given to the team members.

He dials Komori. His cousin is usually very helpful when it comes to most of Sakusa’s problems. 

“Hello Sakusa?” Komori answers his phone, thankfully. Sakusa was worried they were still in training. 

“Komori, I have a problem and it needs a solution?” Sakusa can hear Komori laugh on the other end, but it seemed muffled and far away. “Komori, are you listening?”

“Yes, yes. Just tell me what it is.” 

“I found out who my soulmate is.” Sakusa says without preamble. 

There is a pause on the other end before Komori replies, “Sakusa, to most people that is not a problem at all. Not a problem that requires any different solution anyway.” 

“It’s Atsumu.” Sakusa says wanting Komori to take him seriously. 

“What!” Sakusa hears on the phone. Except, it does not sound like Komori. 

“Komori. Who was that?” Sakusa says very slowly, hoping that it was not as bad as he thinks it is.

“It’s Suna.” Komori says apologetically. He should be apologetic! Sakusa thinks to himself. 

“Komori, why did Suna hear me just now?” 

“Umm, you see.” Komori paused, “When you called me, we just finished training and I was changing in the locker room so I just decided to let you talk in loud speaker.” 

“Fine, whatever,” It was NOT whatever, but Sakusa just does not have time for that. “Komori, I still have a problem on my hands!” 

“Sakusa, why don’t you just tell him?” Suna’s voice says over the phone. 

“Thank you for that suggestion Suna. Should i just walk over to him and tell him that I’m his soulmate?” Sakusa just could not keep the snark in. This is exactly the advice he did not want to hear. 

“Well, Atsumu is the reason why I found my own soulmate. I owe him.” 

“Suna, you are not telling him.” Sakusa’s voice betrays his emotions. He was nervous. What if Suna did tell Atsumu before he did? 

“Don’t worry about that Sakusa. I will not be telling him for you.” Suna tries to comfort Sakusa’s worries. “How did you find out anyway?” 

“Yeah! Tell us what happened, and Suna and I may be able to find a solution for you.” Komori finally interjects. 

“Before I do, is there anyone else there?” Sakusa asks, making sure no one else hears about his problems.

“Well, no one is here now, but Suna and I will move to make sure no one can overhear.” There was a long pause where Sakusa could hear plenty of shuffling and footsteps, then, “Okay, you’re good to go.”

Sakusa then proceeds to tell them what happened and how he found out. “So your and Atsumu’s soulmate indicator is the writing on your skin thing.” Suna muses. “With you being a clean freak, no wonder Atsumu thinks he doesn’t have a soulmate.” 

Sakusa feels weird. He was not sure. Was he sad? For Atsumu? He never really thought about his soulmate indicator. He just knew it would happen and he didn’t really spend time trying to find out what it was. He tried to imagine being Atsumu. Atsumu who helped his brother find his soulmate when they were still 16, and thinking he would not find that for himself. “He thinks that?” Sakusa says in a soft voice. 

“Why don’t you just make first contact Sakusa?” Komori’s voice interjects on Sakusa’s thoughts.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Suna replies. “That way Atsumu will be slowly introduced to the fact that he actually has a soulmate out there.” 

“Then he finds out the person he’s been searching for has been in front of him all along.” Komori replied laughing with a very exaggerated voice. Suna laughs soon after.

“I’m glad that my problem has been a source of amusement for the both of you.” Sakusa deadpans. “Can I trust that the both of you won’t say anything to anyone?” Sakusa asks. 

“Can I tell Osamu?” 

“No.” 

“Please! I can’t keep secrets from him. He’s my boyfriend,” Suna pleads. 

“Yes, and he’s also Atsumu’s twin brother.” 

“I promise he won’t say anything to anyone.” 

“Just say yes, Sakusa. I’m pretty sure he’ll tell Osamu even though you tell him no.” Komori interjects on their conversation. 

Sakusa lets out a long suffering sigh, “Fine, but if anyone finds out outside the four of us, I’m going after you two.” 

…

That night, Sakusa lets out a breath while sitting on his couch. He makes sure that his front door is locked, making sure that none of his teammates would barge in. 

He then writes on top of his left hand. 

_Hi_

...

In the common kitchen of the dormitory, Atsumu had just dropped the glass he was holding when he saw the word _Hi_ appear on his left hand. 


	2. The Day that Ended It

Sakusa dreaded going inside the locker room. He contemplated just running away. He could hear that almost everyone was already present inside, especially the person whom he wanted to run away from. 

“Sakusa, aren’t you going inside to change?” Sakusa subtly jumped out of his skin in surprise and turned to see Meian standing behind him with his own gym bag. Sakusa just nodded and pushed open the doors to his doom, well, the locker room, but for today it’s his doom. 

The first sound he can hear is Atsumu laughing at whatever Hinata has been telling him. If Sakusa didn’t know that Hinata was happily together with his own soulmate, he would have been really jealous, but suppose right now, he was just a tiny bit jealous. Hinata turns and catches a glimpse of Sakusa. “Hi Sakusa-san! You left so quickly yesterday. Are you okay?”

Sakusa just nodded at Hinata and sneaked a glimpse at Atsumu. As soon as he did however, he saw that Atsumu was already looking at him and Sakusa quickly averted his gaze. Before anyone can comment, Bokuto plopped an arm on Atsumu’s shoulders. “You seem really happy today Atsumu. Did something happen?” 

“What are ya talking about Bokkun? I’m happy everyday!” Atsumu screeched. 

Sakusa scrunched his eyebrows, “Please keep your screeching down Miya.” 

Atsumu gasped, affronted, but Bokuto spoke before he can, “Yeah, but today you just seem to be glowing!” Bokuto gasped and moved towards Hinata. “Are you,” Bokuto paused for dramatic effect, “pregnant?” 

Hinata laughed out loud at that, and Sakusa, surprised, also gave out an amused snicker. Atsumu was so surprised that he just let out another shriek, “What?! No?! My soulmate just contacted me last night. That’s all!” 

Hinata and Bokuto stopped laughing, while Sakusa just froze. The other two just started jumping around Atsumu trying to find out the details. “Do you know who it is?” Sakusa stiffened even more, but he tried to soften his body or else someone would notice, but he did try to open his ears to hear Atsumu’s answer. 

“No. no,” Atsumu laughed. “My soulmate just wrote on their skin last night and so we talked a little before going to bed.” 

“Awwe, that is so cute!” Bokuto teases Atsumu. “We have the same soulmate indicator too!” Bokuto lifts and shows his arm where a _‘Bokuto-san, you forgot to lock the door when you left this morning,’_ was written. 

Hinata laughed when he read what was written on Bokuto’s arm. “I can’t believe Akaashi-san still uses proper punctuation with this, and I can’t believe he still calls you Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto laughs a little, “He only does that when he’s annoyed with me,” Yet Bokuto still looks at the writing in his arm and his expression changes to show his adoration. Sakusa looks away from the expression, it was starting to make him feel things. “Oh well, the writing on the skin soulmate indicator is the most common indicator of all after all."

Atsumu just voiced his understanding and said, “I just never thought about it being mine as well. I mean, I never received any writing ever since I turned sixteen.” 

Hinata gasped, “What if your soulmate just turned sixteen Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu gaped. He had not thought of that possibility. The rest of the team started teasing Atsumu as an old man in comparison to his soulmate.

Sakusa moved towards his locker, which was situated right next to Hinata’s, and started changing to his work out clothes. Hinata also started to get changed and was about to put on his shirt when Atsumu spoke to him, “Yours is the tattoo thing right?” 

“Hmm?” Hinata looked at Atsumu on his other side. “Oh, yes." Hinata turned to Atsumu to show him the tattoo situated just above his heart. It was about the size of a hand and as Sakusa observed the tattoo, he thought that it was actually really beautiful. Hinata noticed Sakusa looking at him and turned fully towards him so that Sakusa can look at it. “Is it your first time seeing my tattoo Sakusa-san?” 

Sakusa looked up to see Hinata’s expression, but there was nothing malicious in it so Sakusa just looked down once again to look at the gold crescent moon that seemed to be hugging the pale yellow sun stamped on Hinata’s skin, “Yes, it’s beautiful.” Sakusa just said in reply before continuing to put on his shoes. 

Hinata’s expression brightened even more. “Thank you Sakusa-san! I’ve always thought so! Tsukki thinks so too!” Hinata finally puts on his shirt. 

While putting on his shoes, Hinata turned towards Sakusa, “I don’t remember you telling us about your soulmate Sakusa-san.” 

Sakusa carefully schooled his expression to make sure that he won’t betray what he’s feeling, “Oh, that’s because I never did.” Hinata just looks at him waiting for him to continue. Sakusa just couldn’t find it in himself to be mean to the little orange dude. “It’s also a writing on the skin thing.” 

The team stopped and looked at them making them both know that everyone was eavesdropping. “Have you met them already?” Hinata asked.

Sakusa was very unsure how to answer Hinata. He could lie and say no, but at the same time he just wants this to be over with. “I have.” Now, the entire team leaned towards them wanting to hear more. Sakusa groaned. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Sakusa deadpanned. 

“Can we meet them?” Bokuto joins in on the conversation. 

“No, because they don’t know that we are soulmates yet.” 

Atsumu was about to interject when one of the assistant coaches peeked through the locker room to call them out for training. 

…

The night conversations continued. As they went on, the conversations got longer and later into the night. Sakusa always makes Atsumu promise to carefully wash everything out before the day starts tomorrow, afraid that someone might see. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, seems like he understood. Afraid to be teased by the others, but also afraid that his soulmate would stop talking to him when he does not do so. 

Sakusa questions himself as to why he does not just reveal himself to Atsumu. It was getting harder as the days go by. Sakusa always secretly enjoyed the smile that Atsumu wore the next day, proud that he was the one who put it there. They were getting to know each other through the words written on their skin. 

Just when Sakusa was so sure that he was going to reveal himself to Atsumu, something stopped him. It was another day of training and the four of them, Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu and himself, stayed longer for extra training. Just as they were changing in the locker rooms, Hinata asked what Atsumu’s soulmate was like. 

What Atsumu said stopped Sakusa’s tracks. Atsumu described his soulmate as kind, caring, and he was excited to meet him. His plans for taking them out on dates. 

Sakusa was not those things. Would Atsumu be disappointed when he finds out it was Sakusa all along? 

…

Sakusa just continued the nightly conversations. Komori calls him nightly if he had told Atsumu already. He just ignores the question completely. 

One night, however, Atsumu writes to Sakusa (not that he knows it’s Sakusa on the other side) that he was feeling under the weather after his training.. Sakusa was not that worried, but still just tells him to go to bed early. Atsumu wanted to say no. He wanted to speak to his soulmate more. Sakusa promises that they’ll speak more the next day. 

Sakusa goes to training the next day expecting to see Atsumu. Except, he was not there. The coaches informed the team that Atsumu cannot go to training that day. 

Sakusa was worried. He did not take Atsumu’s complaint that seriously last night. He just thought that he was tired from their extensive training from yesterday. 

After training, Sakusa decides to stop by Osamu’s store, Onigiri Miya. 

As soon as Osamu sees him, he just says, “Are ya here for the food for my brother?” 

Sakusa was surprised at the statement and remembers that Suna had told him the whole thing. 

“Umm. Yes?” Sakusa just replied to Osamu. 

Osamu hands him a bag with food and drinks, “Please take care of my brother, even with how stupid and lazy he is.” 

Sakusa just nods and goes back to the dormitory, where most of the single MSBY team members stay. Sakusa knocks on Atsumu’s door. 

It was opened soon after to reveal Atsumu’s very surprised face. “Omi-kun? What are you doing in here?” 

“I heard you were sick and brought you some food from your brother.” Sakusa just replies. Atsumu just lets him in his room without a word and closes the door. Sakusa sits on the small two-person dining table that was inside the room and sets down the plastic bag on the table. Atsumu soon followed. 

“Who told ya I was sick Omi-kun?” Sakusa was confused as to why Atsumu was asking him that, along with the weird calm voice that Atsumu was using. 

“The coaches and your brother?” Sakusa replies, continuing to take out the food and place them on the table in front of Atsumu. 

“I never told anyone that I was sick Omi-kun. No one but my soulmate,” Atsumu continues speaking using that calm voice.

When Sakusa finally understood the words, he froze, and slowly looked at Atsumu’s face. “What do you mean you never told anyone? The coaches told us that you cannot go in for training today.” 

“Yes, that’s because I told them I had a family emergency. If I had told them I was sick they would not let me go back tomorrow to train and make sure I have to go to the doctor’s. I hate going to the doctor’s.” 

“Your brother had food ready to give to me when I arrived at his shop and told me to take care of you.” 

“I asked him to bring me food to the dormitory because I was hungry and he just told me that I was lazy and I had to wait until lunch rush finished before he can deliver it. I don’t know about the part where ya should take care of me.” 

Sakusa was running out of words and excuses to make. He just realized how weird this day was. No one had actually told the team that Atsumu was sick. Sakusa just put together the pieces since he knew alone that Atsumu was sick. 

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand on the table gently to make Sakusa look at him. “Are ya my soulmate Sakusa?” Sakusa was surprised at his name and by the question. He just looked at Atsumu face and nodded, unable to say anything. Atsumu sighed as if he was relieved, while Sakusa was still bracing for Atsumu’s response. “I’m relieved Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa was still stiff. “What do you mean?” 

“I had an idea, to be honest.” Sakusa unstiffened, and just looked at their hands on the table, “I saw writing once, on yer thigh, in the locker room. Ya were still changing in front of yerr locker and I was seated on the seats putting on my shoes. It looked like my handwriting. It was the day I rushed to wash off our conversations since I woke up late. I looked at my own thigh and I noticed that there was a part that I was unable to remove. I looked at yers once again and when I removed the writing on my thing, yers disappeared too. I just was not sure yet. I was waiting for ya to say something.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” This time Atsumu was the one confused. 

“For not telling you as soon as I found out, and for not being the soulmate that you wanted me to be.” 

“What are ya talking about?”

“You were talking to Hinata and Bokuto, about what you thought about your soulmate.” Sakusa starts, “I am not any of those things Atsumu. I just didn’t want to see your face when you find out that your soulmate is the exact opposite of what you thought they were.” 

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu sighs, “Ya are all of those things that I said, and that’s why I like ya.” Sakusa looks up at Atsumu. “Even before all these soulmate business, I’ve always liked ya. I just hope that ya can see that you are all of those things too.” 

Atsumu leans forward on the table putting his palm on Sakusa’s face. Just as Atsumu was about to place his lips on Sakusa, Sakusa stops him. “We have plenty of time to kiss in the future Atsumu,” Atsumu raised his eyebrows when he hears his name from Sakusa. “But right now, you’re sick. You have to eat and rest. I have no plans of getting sick with you.” 

Atsumu just leans back on the chair and groans. “Omi-kun, you really just broke the moment you know.” 

Sakusa just smiles, “I don’t care. Now eat.” 

Atsumu smiles in return. Sakusa was right after all. They have plenty of time to kiss in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I'm currently trying to draft a short one chapter story for Hinata and Tsukishima. Not sure yet when it would be finished. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> For more updates (LOL) follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always looking for new stories to write so don't be shy and message me to request.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part just needs to be written and edited properly. The storyboard is just sitting in my notebook. I procrastinated too much this chapter took 7 hours to write. Ridiculous.
> 
> Help me improve and follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
> I'm always looking for new stories to write so don't be shy and message me to request.


End file.
